


Your Wallet And Your Heart, She Has Both

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Horror, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyReader x ???!SpinelYou catch the eye of... someone rather strange while on vacation, you've no idea what she is but you're certain things might not end well, but one thing is for sure, you're in for an interesting time, and the creeping suspicion that something is following you isn't helping your nerves one bit.For 250 hits, I'll make a sequel.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Your Wallet And Your Heart, She Has Both

"Nevah had a reason til tonight, to chase a fella down, then I looked at you leaving the hotel, so I followed. Cause I just had to know... who was that othah chick you were with? They seemed pretty miffed when ya left yer room, you dropped ya key on the way too so... I had another reason to follow you... and the third... I guess I just like ya face. Cute like a doll It... spoke to me, if that makes any sense...", she stops to take a sip of her drink, "I'm surprised you didn't notice me, what with the pink hair an' all, so uh... I'm Spinel." 

Another sip of her drink, and a gentle chuckle as she looked down into her glass,"Don't worry about tellin me yer name. I already know it.", she held up your wallet, and slid it back to you, "again honey, don't worry. All your money is safe and sound where you left it. I'm not a thief, well, maybe I am... but... I don't like stealin from pretty people like you, and ah... I got reasons to follow ya... I won't be too far if ya evah need me for anythin, and I mean that, anything.", she finished her drink and stood up, she pushed you down into your chair when you tried to follow, she put down some cash to pay for the drinks too.  
"No pal, I follow you, you don't get to follow me ok? And ah... check you wallet. Left a present.", and so... she left the bar.  
You check your wallet, her phone number was written on a piece of paper neatly tucked inside... along with 300 extra dollars. You feel as if she's special to you already. A new best friend...  
You head back to your hotel room and pack your things, you're breaking up with the beast of a person you were with... true love's on its way, and so are you.  
Getting into your car... Lightning strikes behind you, the outline of her in your back seat... you check... no one there, you turn on the radio... just static... you drive off anyways. You want to call her as soon as you get home.

"I just couldn't leave em alone now could I? But... One look at em while I sat on the balcony next to their window the first night they were here... and I just finished offin my now late boyfriend too, kinda glad I wear these gloves all the time too... who am I talkin to? Oh yeah, me. So anyways... I just had to meet em... not like they had a choice... I covered my tracks pretty well and kept the 'do not disturb' sign up on the door with a sock on the knob... staff musta thought we was bein reeeeal quiet with the lovemakin... Hmm... what did he even do for me to waste one o' my favorite butterflies in the back o' his heart... oh yeaaaah... caught him smoochin some other broad in the same bar I found my new lovie dovie... hehe place o' fate I tell ya, who? Me!", she laughed at her little half joke...

"Anyways... so now they're in their house and I'm just sittin here in the backseat of their car, planning my next move... who knows, maybe ah... maybe I'll marry this one... or are they gonna be number 12... I hope not... that face of theirs... oof... nevah seen a prettier picture, would look even bettah with plenty of my lipstick marks all over their cheeks.... damn I wish I could gotten out with em buuuut.... people freak out when someone they just met is suddenly on their car... looks like I got a long night... bettah get some sleep too... gotta be well rested for our dare tomorrow... not that they have a choice, it's their neck on the line aftah all... but they don't know that yet... they will. I'll make sure of it."

"Ok so uh, well I got outta your car and I locked it like a good girl, cause I know I am one, I knocked on your door hopin for a chance to see ya again and it's real cold out here, so let me in ok?", said Spinel after you opened your front door.

Shocking it were to see her, to know she was hiding in your car the whole time... you figure she'd break into your home if you denied her now, so you let her in. She walked past you with a tired looking smile, and you took in the sight of her, pink hair in a pair long pony tails, long sleeve black shirt, form fitting with a black tank top adorned with a pink skull having a heart shaped crack on the forehead, a dark pink skirt looking stylishly tattered, and stockings stripped with pink and black, with a pair of thrice belted heavy looking knee height heeled boots, by all accounts... she should be noticed anywhere. You noticed her footsteps don't make a sound... and you ask why.

"Uuuh, I dunno either I just... step lightly? Kind of a wiiiierd question to ask babe, why don'tcha let me handle the questions ok? Number one, who was that bitch you were with? Number two, do ya live alone?"

You sigh and respond, she is your ex-girlfriend, you broke up with her a few hours ago. And you reluctantly say yes, you do live alone.  
"Hmmm great! Guess you're all mine then!"  
You ask what she means  
"What do ya think it means pal? Means I'm your girlfriend! Ain't ya happy for that? I mean... look at me? The cute skirt, the thick legs, my adorable face, plenty of hair for ya to pull, you'd be stupid to reject me, and you look pretty smart to me hun, so say yes. Say I'm yours", her expression hardened, "Say it. 'Spinel, you're mine', I want to hear it straight from those pretty lips.

You hold yourself silent for a few seconds... and relent, you guess you need to be with someone... you can't imagine being alone again... you say what she asked you to say, suddenly you feel a prick on your finger, it starts to bleed pretty badly, she holds your hand up and licks the blood away with a teasing giggle in her throat.

"There, all better, now you're stuck with me, I don't leave you and you don't leave me, got it hun?"  
You feel clawed hands crawling on your back... you don't remember what happened next.

You wake up next to Spinel. Trying to understand what just happened... you fail miserably.

“M, m, mmm… last night was fun buuuut… I didn’t get to go as far as I wanted, they passed out before I could actually do anything, guess lettin em feel that clawin fear mighta been too much for em to handle. Still, maybe I oughta hold off on doin anythin freaky. They don’t seem like the lewd type anyways… heh, but the look on their face, if I wasnt already in love with em I woulda fallen for em right then and there, oh gosh their eyes were practically burning in terror! And the way their mouth hung open like they were aboutta scream, ooh that was bliss… hm, oh? Looks like they forgot somethin. They were sure scramblin outta bed when they woke up… hmmm... now that I think about it… oh. Oh no. No no no no… nobody rushes that fast at 5 in the mornin…”

You were at work, a boring office job, but your coworkers kept to themselves, so you had no issues most of the time. But today, they put in a little pink palm tree in your cubicle, you nearly fell over on sight of it, thinking it was Spinel. You held your heart, feeling the thumping flesh within pounding a beat you could almost dance to, with a nervous chuckle you cover it with the seat cover on your chair and get straight to work. You pushed away every thought of her that you could, focusing solely on your work, typing code and responses, sending reports, the kind of mind numbing work your brain can just check out from. As you dozed off by little degrees your fingers quickened… until it was four hours later, and you realized you finished everything early, gleefully you hop from your chair, with plans to go down to your favorite café for a treat, do you head into the bathroom, change clothes, and head to your car.  
And you freeze.  
The night before the last the lightning struck and you saw her shadow in your car… and then she appeared at your house the next day. You remember that very well. So you make a point of checking every inch of your car as thoroughly as you can, the back seat, the front, the trunk, under the car as the wheels on yours put it a foot and a half off the ground… and curiously you check in both small compartments in the front of the car, you haven’t the slightest idea why, you just had to be sure she wasn’t hiding anywhere.

With the check complete, you carefully got inside your car and drove off to taste some sweetness. You park, get out, check your car once more, then lock everything that could be locked on it before heading inside.

The dimly lit room spoke of serenity as piano played to some slow classical tune from speakers overhead, the sound of rain played softly along with low thunder rolling away to add to the calming aura of this revered area, revered by you at least, here you felt the safest you could be outside your own home, but with her… you felt this was you last bastion of comfort. And you were already reconsidering staying with her. But those thoughts had no place here, you looked over the menu, burying your gaze in it completely and said to yourself you’d have a pumpkin cake and hot chocolate. Your heart beated swift on feeling a familiar voice rattle through your skull.  
“And how are ya gonna pay for that babe?”, Spinel said in an agitated tone while waving your wallet in one hand while she supported her head on the table with the other. She stared you down, her expression? Wrath. Directed all on you. You froze under her glare, speechless.  
“5 in the morning. Who rushes out of the house at five in the morning? Were you late for work? Or… did you just wanna get away from me? Didn’t even give me a kiss to say goodbye, didn’t check if I was awake, didn’t even offer breakfast. What kind of a lover are you huh? Hmph… doesn’t matter now. You’re gonna make it up to me, ok?”, she slammed the wallet on the table, “I’ll have what you’re having, and after this you’re takin me to see a movie, got it? Maybe more time in a dark room with me’ll teach ya to appreciate me more, little reminder honey, I came to you, and you said yes, so start acting like you want me.”

The dim cafe grew silent with your focus narrowing on her, and all you heard was your heart beating steady as the booming tick of the clock sounded off every second to the unerring passage of time. And she stared. She stared and waited for an answer. The light-less void casted by failing shine seemed to grow ever deeper, surrounding you both and trapping you with her in an infinite darkness, such was her chokingly gripped presence around you, her small stature exuded energies unheard, and you swore you could see the inky tendrils of the depths emanating from her, a being incomprehensible to mortal ken. Her truest nature forever concealed as this negative glare only gave the hollow shell of what she really is, shaded by the limits of your mind. You stared into those eyes, a lover scorned she felt she were, and your silence only confirmed and fed the flowing madness slithering from her...

Each ticking clang of the clock sounded closer to your demise, here and now. Speech had found you once more to snatch you from the jaws of Cerberus. You apologize. You tell her an excuse along with it, or rather, attempt to before she cuts you off.

"Oh you're sorry now? Well how sorry are ya honey? Sorry enough to get me all the deserts I want? Sorry enough to take me out dancing? Sorry enough to... propose to me?"  
That last question ended with a grin as wide as her mystery, and as the darkness surrounding you both. You're left speechless, blushing through the shock and scrambling in your mind for an answer when she takes the reigns of the conversation once more.  
"Ok that last one maaaay have been a bit too far, I mean... we've only been datin a few days now, and to be honest, while I ain't lettin another girl even touch you, I'm not too sure I wanna spend the rest of your life on me! And I do mean that. Mean what? darlin ain't ya listening? The rest of your life, not my life. I get the feelin I'll still be around when you're gone... but uuuh... I'll enjoy every moment you're alive. Oop! Changed my mind, Your life's mine, the rest of you too, and ain't nothin you can do about that ok? Nope, not gonna wait for an answer. Way I see it... we're already a married couple, I mean... you did sign me in blood and all. But let's drop this discussion and pick it up never, the waitress is comin ovah to take our ordahs!"

And in a single moment as if on the flick of a switch, even the dim light of the cafe blinded you with the darkness disappearing behind the curtain of reality, though what reality even is you scarecely have a grasp on with the realizations of otherworldly powers that exist in front of you in the form of Spinel. You check the backlit clock on the wall, time had stayed still as the darkness enveloped you, and you laid back in your chair while trying to make sense of what just happened, what felt like hours was no time at all, but interrupted you were again by the waitress, asking what you wanted to order. Spinel only had a smile on her face while you placed the order, she held up the menu you had and pointed to a large vanilla cake topped with fudge and strawberries, did what she said in the darkness even happen? EIther way, you order that cake for her, in addition to getting for her and yourself a hot chocolate and a pumpkin cake. You're looking at the waitress as she write down the orders, and as she walks off as well, and a pulse is felt, a ringing in your ears deep as ocean, and a foul taste in your mouth as you look back at her, a closed smile on her lips, but her eyes wider than ever.

"Does she look good to ya honey? Does she tickle your fancy?"  
You immediately reply in a nervous tone that she doesn't. that he girl in front of you is prettier than she'll ever be.  
"Good answer babe, she's a fuckin mess compared to me, right? O' course I'm right!"

The confections both drink and dessert were served to the both of you, a second person coming to drop of the cake, it was big enough for three, but she parried your spoon away from it, claiming the whole thing hers. So the spectacle began, Her sipping the cocoa in her tall cup alongside heavy bites of this behemoth straight from a baker's dream. It took her a mere half hour to consume the whole of it, and like a good lover you lean over with a napkin and wipe the frosting from her lips, a shy smile as your expression, your simple actions sparking a tender moment through the confusion and creeping terror in the back of your mind, and that moment was watching her cheeks flush a gorgeously vibrant shade of pink, and in that instant, everything seemed to click. She was just as nervous around you as you were around her, without the upper hand the air of danger just faded away to the dullest rhythm in the background, until her hand snapped to grip your wrist.

"Oh now I know I made the right choice... my last love ain't never did something like this, would you believe I caught the bastard cheating on me with some tart, some junky trollop? You wouldn't do that to me right? No... I know you wouldn't, you're sweet. You just want a hug, a kiss, and a kind little word whispered into your ear, yeah? You just want someone who wants you, someone that won't make you feel like you're just another problem to deal with. Someone like me, who won't let you go. Who'll never let you go. Someone like me that'll keep loving you 'til...", She inched in closer, "You're...", and her lips brushed by your ear... "Dead."

Stunned by that she shoved you back down into your seat.

"What's wrong babe? Don't like that? Oh... you do? Well aren't you starved for affectio- oh... So that's why you were with the girl with the bad attitude... You know I... I watched you when you checked into the hotel, a whole week of seeing her yell at you... sayin stuff like no one would love you like her, that you were lucky she even looked at you." She sniffled, sounding on the cusp of a rising weeping sorrow, "But it's ok now honey. It'll be ok, cause you have me!", she sighed, a sort of content flow to her breath, while she relaxed in her chair, "And I have you. Were you scared of me before? I'm not sorry for that. That's just how I am, but I won't hurt you. Not enough to kill ya anyways. Not enough to make you hate me. I don't think my heart could take another crack. Darling... If you left me now. I think I'd just break. We kinda just met and already I don't think I can live without you. You can feel it too right? Our souls tyin themselves to each other? Actually ah... they're already pretty tied up. Signed me in blood remember?"

You certainly do remember, that night your finger bled and the claws crept upon you, you remember that much and nothing more, how you felt then feels so far away now, her love is different, it's a confusing amalgam of tenderness and terror, when once you only felt a terror from the last one you were with, but even the fear strikes you oddly, like a sickening wine who's taste leaves you only wanting another drink of it, a long and slow swig of the emotions she has you pour from your very core, reveling in the swirling dizzy tones of this deep song she played for you with every motion she made toward, away, and around you, with every word spoken, she enthralls you. The same feeling you had when you wanted to call her, a soul bewitched by a strange woman... and whatever trance she had you in just now from her confession, lifted when you snapped back to lucidity at home.

Herself snuggled up on your lap, a horror movie playing while she smiled, your hand in hers, clutching each other warmly... a moment that your realization of the sudden shift in scenery did not ruin... she was in love, and so were you, and while love itself seems blind, love itself would blind you, and you would let it cloud your vision as long as you loved her, and as long as she loved you. This one tender moment, It'll remain one of your greatest treasures, and as the movie ended, she sat up and stood, offering her hand to you, eyes sleepy and showing a soft joy plain as day, she led you upstairs, she led you to bed, shoes kicked off the both of you, she eased you into bed atop her, and held you close, tight, and the covers seemed to jump over you both to guard from the chill mysteriously entering the room, you closed your eyes while the pair of you turned onto your sides, and a kiss marked the occasion, brief it were on the lips, but the love? Eternal.

And so it were that you slept in her arms and her in yours. Ready to give her the rest of your life. Ready to give her your very soul. and in all honesty, she already owns it.


End file.
